


Simple Request

by rustedservos



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Actual paperwork filled out, Concerned Jazz, Friendship, Prowl would be proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedservos/pseuds/rustedservos
Summary: Jazz had finally convinced Prowl that they deserved one another, war be damned. They had wheedled around one another before something in the tactican, surprisingly, snapped before Jazz had the chance to ask him. So, when Prowl said that he would move in with Jazz if he asked Prime. Jazz agreed, overjoyed Prowl would want to be closer to the spy in the first place.





	

Jazz had finally convinced Prowl that they deserved one another, war be damned. They had wheedled around one another before something in the tactican, surprisingly, snapped before Jazz had the chance to ask him. So, when Prowl said that he would move in with Jazz if he asked Prime. Jazz agreed, overjoyed Prowl would want to be closer to the spy in the first place.

Jazz went to the rec room for a celebratory drink. Prowl and him had been official for a while, but the fact that the reclusive tactician, the one who Jazz had been interested in for almost as long as he knew the other black and white, had been the one to ask to move in with one another was another mark towards Prowl. His steps were light, his field amok with giddy glee and comfort as he practically silently skipped through the halls. HE waved at the mechs he passed, grin wide and infectious before he ducked into the rec room, stretching his arms above his head as a soft pulse of music warbled through his speakers. The few mechs in the rec room looked up, waving and calling out Jazz’s name before they returned to their cubes and their conversations.

Jazz got a cube, sliding into a seat with a practiced flourish before he brought it up to his lips. His processor was abuzz with ideas, thoughts whirling a million miles a second, and they were all wrapped around Prowl. 

He finished his cube, slightly surprised that no one had joined him before he stood up and walked towards the cube recycling depository, leaving his cube and dancing out the door. 

The trip back to his quarters was a blur, and his spark sank slightly as he opened the door to his empty habsuite. He walked over his his berth, flopping down on it dramatically as he turned to look up at the ceiling. It was his task to ask Prime, and he wanted to do this right. So, with a soft vent he dragged himself up off his berth, reaching for a datapad and filling out a request for change of habitation, outlining the want to room with Prowl, and the reasoning behind it. The worst Prime would be able to do was say no. The best ending would be him saying yes.

He triple checked his wording, aware that Prowl was leaking into his mannerisms as he continued to pour over this rather official document, before he stood up, taking the oh so important datapad and subspacing it. He turned to his door, walking towards it with a determined energy that hummed through his frame.

He ended up outside of Prime’s door, knocking on it gently before it slid open. Prime was buried behind a mountain of paperwork, half forgotten cubes of energon stacked recklessly against the wall in the corner, a chair nestled up against the slightly cluttered desk. Jazz reached for it as he walked in, carefully extracting it and then plopping down in it.

“That was a rather polite entrance, Jazz.” Prime responded, optics flicking up from the datapad he as currently engrossed in before he sat it on top of a small pile before him, the screen dimming, then offlining at the lack of use. His optics were twinkling, edges crinkled up in a smile hidden behind the faceplate as he leaned back in his chair.

“What brings you to my office?” he asked, watching Jazz curiously. The saboteur reached into his subspace, extracting the correct datapad ( he checked it, of course, before he handed it over) and offered it to the perplexed mech before him. A blue hand took the pad from a black, unlocking it and reading through the contents as Jazz spoke.  
“Prowl and ah wanna move in together.” Jazz said simply, a pede jiggling up and down with extra energy. Prime’s optics glanced sharply up from the datapad, his smile fading slightly. He slowly lowered the datapad, the screen darkening as he steepled his fingers together.

“That is a pretty tough request, considering it is against the rules to be dating another officer.” Prime said carefully, his voice warm with knowledge. Jazz sighed, shrugging as his field retracted slightly to his frame.

“Ah’ve been interested in him for a long time, Prime. With meh gone on all these missions, an the war only draggin on…..ah thought, why not grab a small piece o happiness, give meh somethin ta look forward ta while away.” He said, visor locked onto Prime’s optics as he squared his shoulders, smile soft on his faceplates.

“An wouldnt ya know it, Prowla felt the same way and said yes. Ah fell ta the task o askin ya ta room together.” He said with a soft chuckle. He pointed at the datapad as Prime sighed.

“Ah even wrote an official request an everythin. Prowla would be proud.” He said smugly, letting the conversation lapse into silence. Prime shifted in his seat, the chair groaning at the heavyweight currently residing in it. He tapped the datapad in thought, watching it as if it would grow legs and run off before he vented heavily, optics closing. A hand rubbed against his faceplates as he hunched over his desk, the long hours wrapping exhaustion around his frame like a blanket. Jazz’s hidden optics narrowed as concern laced through his field.

“Boss?” He asked softly, leaning closer to the larger mech before him as his field expanded.

“I am happy for you two, I truly am.” Prime finally responded, slowly shifting back in his seat as tired optics looked over the others frame. He opened up the datapad again, looking it over with another heavy ex vent.

“Are you happy, Jazz? Is this truly what you want?” He asked, concern lacing his voice as he fiddled with the datapad in his grip. Jazz’s engine rumbled as his visor dimmed.

“Prowla makes meh happy. Ah hope ah make him happy. Ah would do anythin ta keep him safe. “ He said softly, helm turning towards the wall as the concern faded from his field.

“Just promise me this wont affect your work. Either of your work.” He said, optics crinkling in amusement as his own engine rumbled. Jazz’s digits tapped at his plating as his grin widened.

“Ah promise on Prowl’s spark.” He said softly, visor dimming. Prime shook his helm as he signed the datapad and put it in a smaller pile on the floor.

“Your request is approved.” He said with a chuckle. Jazz whooped as he shot out of his chair, pumping a fist into the air before he turned back to his boss, setting a fresh cube on the others desk.

“Ah don wanna see ya cooped up in here, or ahll call ya Prowl Jr. Get out, take a walk, do somethin tha dont involve paperwork in a stuffy, cramped office.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest as his visor brightened. Prime’s hands lifted in a placating manner as his laughter rumbled through the space.

“Alright, alright, i'm moving.” He said as he stood up, stretching out his limbs and accidentally punching the ceiling. Jazz watched with a wide grin, helm shaking softly at the others antics.

“Go on, shoo!” He said, hands moving in a clearing motion, to which Prime left the office, Jazz hot on his heels. He nudged into the others frame as he steered him towards the rec room. He had missed this, and was sure the base would get a morale boost from seeing their Prime walking among them again.


End file.
